dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:Scroll of Eternity
Mira "Time Passport" was translated from Korean. It was probably mistranslated. 19:16, May 28, 2015 (UTC) There is no mention of Mira having stolen a time scroll in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and anyways even if he did the Time Scrolls only allow transport to the specific period they record as Trunks had to search though them one by one during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga just to find the ones that had been changed so the Future Warrior could travel to the points of the change instead of just having the Warrior use another scroll. Also the Future Warrior was unable to use the scroll containing the events of Age 783 of Trunks' timeline to travel to Age 785 and required Demigra's assistance. Mira's so called Time Passport (or what ever it is called) allows travel to any point and lacks the limitations of the Time Scrolls. Besides I think it is highly unlikely that Mira theft of one would go unmentioned nor do I think it is likely as the Supreme Kai of Time states that the only person to have ever attacked the Time Vault was Demigra in 75 Million Before Age. RaphBlade7 (talk) 19:55, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :d00d srsly. When DBO was made, it didn't have all these complicate things. They just thought "ay, Mira stole some paper that allowed him to time travel in DBO, so let's add the same thing to Xenoverse". The "Time Passport" is a prototype of the Time Scroll. 20:18, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Most of your argument is pure speculation and I see no evidence the two one and the same. Besides Mira's ability to time travel is left unexplained in Xenoverse when it would have been quite easy to say he just stole a time scroll but they didn't do that which leaves me to logically conclude that Mira uses a different means of time travel (the so called Time Passport being explanation put forth by material relating to Dragon Ball Online). Also doubt from a story perspective that the Supreme Kai of Time or Trunks would fail to a previous attack on the Time Nest/Time Vault by Mira to steal a Time Scroll which are stored there. The Supreme Kai of Time only mentions Demigra's attack in 75 Million Before Age which Future Trunks was unaware. In fact, given Trunks' unfamiliarity with Towa and Mira in Xenoverse it is possible that Dragon Ball Online takes place after DBO chronically (which excluding all the time travel, is primarily set in Age 1000 while Xenoverse is primarily takes place in Age 850). RaphBlade7 (talk) 20:59, May 28, 2015 (UTC) You wrote a huge walltext but didn't say anything. Time Passport and Time Scroll have the same use, and "Time Passport" was translated from Korean, so it's possibly wrong, and even in DBO it was supposed to be Time Scroll. 21:03, May 28, 2015 (UTC) First off where does it say that it (Time Passport or whatever) was supposed to be a time scroll? I'm sorry if my previous explanations where too long to read or understand, please let me summarize my various arguments that evidence they are different: *1. Time Scrolls are limited to the period in which they record as Future Trunks had to physically find the ones altered by Demigra's Wormhole during the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga in order for the Future Warrior to be able to go to the point of the change and the Future Warrior was unable to use the time scroll of Age 783 (Future Trunks' timeline) to travel Age 785 (Future Trunks' timeline). *2. Mira and Towa's ability to travel through time goes unexplained in Xenoverse and the developers didn't add the easy explanation that Mira stole a Time Scroll and decided to leave their method of time travel unexplained in Xenoverse. If the Time Passport was just a prototype for the concept of the Time Scroll why not just say so instead of leaving it unexplained. *3. Time Scrolls are stored in the Vault of Time and none are seen outside the confines of the Time Nest. The Supreme Kai of Time mentions that the only one person attacked the Time Vault and that was Demon God Demigra in 75 Million Before Age. If Mira had stolen a time scroll he would have to have invaded the Time Nest and broken into the Time Vault. *4. Had Mira broken into the Time Vault and stolen a scroll it would have probably been mentioned by Future Trunks or the Supreme Kai of Time. Besides due to the Time Scroll's limitations Mira would have had to have stolen several time scrolls in order to travel to different periods of history. *5.Mira's ability (referred to as a Time Passport in translated Korean DBO related material) to travel through time seems to have none of the limitations possessed by the Time Scrolls. I hope this allows a better understanding of my reasoning and argument. RaphBlade7 (talk) 21:47, May 28, 2015 (UTC) :Devil's Proof: The Devil's Proof is the logical dilemma that while evidence will prove the existence of something, the lack of evidence fails to disprove it. :In essence, the opposing statement's lack of proof makes the statement true in some sense. This connects with the idea that, while substantial evidence may prove the devil's existence, there is no evidence that denies the devil's existence; therefore, one cannot deny the devil's existence. :I say the Time Passport and Time Scroll are the same based on the evidence that both have the same properties. You say they aren't the same thing, but you don't have an evidence that denies that they are the same thing; therefore you can't deny it is not the same thing. 22:06, May 28, 2015 (UTC)